An Added Odyssey: The Lure of the Kindrhels
by Saranimal
Summary: I wrote this for English 1, and thought it was purty cool. Basically it's book 12.5, Odysseus is traveling along to Ithaca when little fairy buggers get him... one chapter, really small, R&R PLEASE!!


I was sailing from the isle of Phaeacia  
  
with my supplementary ship and crew,  
  
Provided by the gracious King Alcinous.  
  
On the shore I had sacrificed a lamb  
  
to the Powerful Poseidon, lord of seas.  
  
I needed his mercy to survive my voyage,  
  
and return home to my wife and kingdom.  
  
But it would not be the god of earthquake  
  
who would lead me astray from my dear home.  
  
It was near sunset on the third day  
  
when the problems began for me.  
  
Isorus, one of the men from Phaeacia,  
  
began to cry out as loud as was possible:  
  
"Turn, good men, and sail to Ogygia.  
  
The isle of Calypso, loveliest of goddesses."  
  
  
  
My voice full of fury, I hollered at him  
  
"What is this you speak of, foolish man?"  
  
But the crude betrayer made no reply.  
  
I turned and addressed the remaining men  
  
"Nevermind that loon, we continue to Ithaca!"  
  
But the ship turned, towards the nymph's island.  
  
"How dare you defy me! Do as I say, now!"  
  
I roared with rage in the ear of another man.  
  
But he didn't even give the slightest notice,  
  
his eyes just staring blankly ahead of him,  
  
as if the frighteningly icy hand of death  
  
had ripped his very soul from his body,  
  
leaving only his arms to mindlessly row.  
  
All of the crew expressed those blank eyes,  
  
like a unified race of zombies never seen before.  
  
"Who is responsible for this evil? Show yourself!"  
  
I called out bravely into the empty night darkness,  
  
the sun having sank along with the wits of my crew.  
  
Then I saw, striking against the black night sky,  
  
glowing orbs of light gliding about the ship.  
  
I studied them for a short while,  
  
noting their speed despite their small size.  
  
What are they? I thought in my head.  
  
And then the answer came, not in words,  
  
but in feelings and pictures in my mind.  
  
"Hello, Odysseus. We are the Kindrhels,  
  
the humble servants of the lovely Calypso.  
  
We come to return you to happiness,  
  
to return you to Ogygia." they said.  
  
"Calypso? Even that nymph's tricks  
  
cannot stop me from reaching Ithaca  
  
now that it's sweet shore is nearing."  
  
I replied in thought to them.  
  
"Oh, but what awaits you on Ithaca?  
  
Nothing but toil and hardship lie there."  
  
they replied, their voice sugary as they spoke,  
  
as if the very essence of sweet honey  
  
was captured in their beautiful lips  
  
and released upon my ears.  
  
"But my faithful wife Penelope lies there,  
  
waiting for me with my son." I said,  
  
but my mind strayed off to the beautiful Calypso,  
  
And her lips of red and gleaming hair of gold.  
  
"Do you know of her faithfulness, Odysseus?  
  
You have not been home for twenty years,  
  
she has probably taken another husband by now.  
  
But as you journeyed across this strange world,  
  
the only happiness you found was with Calypso.  
  
It was the will of the gods for you to come to her,  
  
do you think they would have you travel abroad  
  
just so you can return home to a disloyal wife?"  
  
The Kindrhels said, utterly convincing me.  
  
"Penelope would never do such a thing..."  
  
I thought, attempting to rival their statement,  
  
but their words were contradicting my thoughts  
  
before I could even form them in my mind.  
  
My head contained only images of Calypso now,  
  
I had unquestionably been happy with her,  
  
content to be her hearts delight forever.  
  
I was worried about being true to Penelope,  
  
but who is to know if she has been true to me?  
  
"There, Odysseus... now you begin to see."  
  
the Kindrhels said, pleased I had succumbed.  
  
I could see more orbs now, flying around my head.  
  
They were simply magnificent in their beauty,  
  
with pearly-white skin and flowing golden hair.  
  
They glowed from within, not lit by any flame or lamp,  
  
but as if their beauty was what made them shine.  
  
So I let the brilliant deceivers lead me on,  
  
pictures of Calypso flooding my thoughts  
  
until I was no better off than the crew.  
  
But a small voice in the back of my mind  
  
was calling out to me, pleading with me.  
  
"Odysseus... please come to your senses...."  
  
it said, nagging at the perfect picture of Calypso.  
  
"Penelope loves you, she's always been true.  
  
She's waiting for you, Odysseus." it said again.  
  
Had she been faithful? I thought to myself.  
  
Then, in a freeing burst of pain and sorrow,  
  
the Kindrhels images of Calypso and Ogygia  
  
gave way to a more joyous and genuine sight.  
  
It was a picture of my very own Penelope,  
  
waiting with my son in the castle on Ithaca.  
  
She was waiting for me, and only for me.  
  
I could hear the voices of the Kindrhels  
  
getting more and more enraged at this,  
  
but my wife's purity held strong.  
  
"I am going home! Sail home to Ithaca,  
  
where a faithful wife and fatherless son  
  
in my beautiful kingdom lie in wait for me!  
  
Sail on, men! Sail on to my mountain home!"  
  
I yelled loudly out to the spellbound crew.  
  
But despite my calls, they didn't make a move.  
  
  
  
I began to swat at the fleeing Kindrhels, cursing them  
  
"May Zeus, the most powerful among the gods,  
  
punish you a thousand times for your wretched acts!  
  
I need no more of your trickery! Be gone, I command you!"  
  
With various squeals and wails, they finally retreated.  
  
They fled defeated back to their master, Calypso.  
  
The bewitched men came to their senses,  
  
and confused, they steered the ship around  
  
and set it back on course to my home, my kingdom.  
  
I was sailing home to Ithaca! 


End file.
